MENIKAH
by fukaten
Summary: Akashi ingin menikah, tapi bukan dengan kekasihnya, Kuroko?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All the characters only belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Jantung Kuroko serasa mau copot. Mulutnya membuka lalu menutup lagi. Semua pertanyaan terakumulasi penuh dalam otaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang mampu lolos melalui bibir mungil itu. Tubuhnya yang mati rasa ambruk begitu saja di atas sofa, untungnya tidak terlentang, hanya duduk manis. Tangannya mengepal, membuat permukaan sofa yang baru tiba tadi pagi itu mengerut ke dalam.

Ada dua cangkir teh yang tersaji di atas meja, isinya belum tersentuh, mengingat hanya dibuat beberapa menit lalu. Tapi Kuroko tidak punya keinginan untuk menyeruputnya lagi, mungkin akan lebih bermanfaat jika ia siram ke atas kepala merah di hadapannya, agar laki-laki itu kembali waras, atau mungkin karena dia sudah waras sekarang? Makanya dia datang kemari membawa kabar yang tak pernah Kuroko mau dengar sampai mati?

"Siapa wanita itu?" Suara Kuroko bergetar samar, mungkin Akashi tak sadar.

"Teman lamaku. Kita satu sekolah saat di Teikou."

Napas Kuroko sesak. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kuroko ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Kuroko ingin menampakan kesedihan di wajahnya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Padahal pagi ini ia senang bukan kepalang. Kuroko berencana untuk memberi Akashi sebuah kejutan. Kuroko ingat beberapa bulan lalu, Akashi mengeluh ingin membeli sebuah sofa yang tak sengaja dia lihat di internet, Kuroko memesannya jauh hari dan baru tiba hari ini, tepat di hari jadi mereka yang keempat. Tapi apa mau dikata, rencananya gagal total. Benarlah kata orang, roda kehidupan selalu berputar, kadang dibawah dan kadang di atas. Kuroko hanya tak menyangka, jika perubahannya akan secepat pacuan kuda.

Kuroko memejamkan mata, mengatur dalam napasnya. "Jadi... hubungan kita hanya sampai disini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggeleng cepat, buru-buru dia duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, seolah kabar buruk barusan hanyalah sebuah candaan. "Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak lama tertunduk. Ada apa dengan Akashi Seijuuro hari ini? Berkata hal yang mengejutkannya dua kali.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?!"

"Aku memang bilang aku akan menikah. Tapi, aku tidak mau kita putus!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Akashi. Hal itu membuat Akashi terkejut, pertama kali baginya melihat Kuroko kehilangan kendali. Sementara Kuroko, dadanya naik turun, menatap ke arah Akashi tidak percaya, telapak tangannya terasa panas, ia berpikir tak ingin mencoba menampar seseorang lagi setelah ini jika hanya dirinya yang merasa kesakitan.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Akashi-kun," katanya lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak gila, Tetsuya. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya saja, orangtuaku ingin aku segera menikah."

Kuroko sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membuat lanjutan dari aksi menamparnya. Kuroko hanya mendesah. Bagaimana seseorang berkata mencintai kekasihnya tapi masih ingin menikah dengan orang lain?

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang, kau bisa pulang. Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko beranjak dari sofa, hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Rencana itu berhasil jika saja Akashi tidak keras kepala.

Akashi menghalangi jalan, tangan Kuroko diraihnya, "Kita tidak akan putus. Kau mengerti?"

Kuroko menatap pria itu ke dalam matanya. Kuroko mencari kebohongan disana, tapi yang ia temukan hanya keseriusan. Jika saja, Kuroko tidak tahu betapa besarnya cinta Akashi untuk dirinya dan betapa besar dirinya mencintai Akashi, mungkin solusi dari masalah ini akan lebih mudah. Kuroko bisa tetap bisa bersama Akashi meski ia memiliki seorang istri. Tapi tidak, sejahat apa pun Kuroko, ia tidak mau menjadi duri dari rumah tangga Akashi. Kuroko juga laki-laki yang punya harga diri. Kuroko juga tahu jika dirinya tak bisa memberi Akashi keturunan, jika salah satu dari mereka harus mundur, maka dirinyalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kuroko membelai pipi Akashi sayang, dan Akashi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ah, mungkin ini terakhir kali Kuroko bisa melakukannya. Setelah ini, pipi Akashi, matanya, hidungnya dan semua yang pernah menjadi milik Kuroko akan menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Akashi yang masih terkesima akan kata-kata Kuroko pun berbalik hanya untuk menemukan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Tetsuya! Buka pintunya. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau berkata kita tidak akan putus," ucap Akashi sambil menggedor pintu.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan jangan datang ke sini lagi. Kalau tidak aku akan menelpon polisi."

Di luar kamar Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi... aku punya satu syarat."

Kuroko sempat terperanjat. Tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal mendengar Akashi menyerah begitu cepat.

"Katakan," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke Shibuya."

Kuroko berharap ia masih berada di luar sana, dengan begitu ia bisa menampar bolak-balik wajah tampan Akashi itu. Sekarang ia tidak lagi peduli akan seberapa sakit telapak tangannya setelah mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal tersebut. Tapi... jika Kuroko tidak menyerah sekarang akan bertambah sakit nanti.

"Untuk apa kita ke sana?"

"Kencan terakhir kita."

Terakhir, huh? Hati Kuroko terasa nyeri. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Akashi pun beranjak pergi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kuroko membuka pintunya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Kuroko menatap kosong sebentar, sebelum tubuhnya melorot dan terduduk, ia kubur dalam wajahnya. Hatinya menangis.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi benar-benar menjemput Kuroko, lalu mengangkutnya sampai ke distrik Shibuya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka, Akashi membawa Kuroko ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Kuroko pun menatap heran bangunan di hadapannya kini. Lalu melirik Akashi yang ternyata sedang memerhatikan Kuroko. Mereka tidak datang ke bioskop ataupun restoran Italia, melainkan Kantor Administrasi?

"Kenapa kita datang ke sini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyum misterius. Lalu menyeret Kuroko tanpa penjelasan. Di dalam sana mereka menuju bagian administrasi, kemudian seorang petugas wanita menyerahkan sebuah formulir kepada Akashi. Kuroko melongok penasaran, ia melihat Akashi menulis namanya sendiri di atas formulir pernikahan.

Kuroko sudah tidak tahan. Apa sekuat itu keinginan Akashi menghancurkan hati Kuroko? Mendengar dia ingin menikah saja sudah cukup, apa sekarang dia harus menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan wanita itu?

"Akashi-kun, apa maksud-"

Belum juga selesai meluapkan kemarahannya, Akashi segera saja memeluk Kuroko. Tidak hanya laki-laki biru itu saja yang terkejut, tapi juga si petugas wanita dan orang-orang yang sedang menjalankan tugas mereka seketika berhenti. Kuroko yang malu setengah mati, ingin cepat menyadarkan Akashi sedang berada dimana mereka saat ini.

"Akashi-kun, cepat hentikan semua ini."

"Aku hanya berbohong soal menikahi orang lain. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu ke sini kemarin, tapi Tetsuya buru-buru marah dan mengunci pintu. Setidaknya kejutanku dihari jadi kita tidak sepenuhnya gagal." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kuroko dalam. "Jadi... Kuroko Tetsuya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi tidak percaya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menjawab, "Ya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kembali memerangkapnya ke dalam pelukan. Kuroko merasa sangat lelah, jantungnya juga bisa masuk rumah sakit jika terus dikejutkan begini.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya di sini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menangkup wajah Kuroko. "Karena Akashi Seijuuro ingin membuat sejarah."

Dilumatnya bibir mungil Kuroko itu kuat-kuat. Oh, Tuhan. Kuroko harap umurnya tidak akan jadi pendek setelah ini.


End file.
